1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for providing an interactive document reader.
2. Information
Participants in an interactive game may physically move about in a gaming environment to move from location to location. A gaming environment may be included in a theme park and/or may be located over one or more geographic region(s) of arbitrary size. Participants may interact with one another, machines, and sensors. For instance, a gaming environment located over a wide geographical region may be populated with one or more machines to, among other things, interact with participants. Computing and network communication technology enable game participants to interact with one another and their environment as part of an interactive game experience. Information relevant to individual participants may be stored and accessed within the gaming environment to personalize a gaming experience.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.